User talk:Knarrow02
Archive 1 Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue Issue 0: August 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette, Issue 1 Issue 1: August 16, 2009 New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Issue 2: September 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Issue 3: September 16, 2009 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Issue 4: October 1, 2009 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Issue 5: October 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Issue 6: November 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Issue 7: November 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Issue 8: December 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Issue 9: December 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Issue 10: December 27, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Issue 11: January 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Issue 12: January 16, 2010 Where do you get Where do you get the pictures of characters with out backrounds? Can you please give me a link! I knwo Shego got some, but where did you get yours.~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 23:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Issue 13: February 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Issue 14: February 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Issue 15: March 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Issue 16: March 16, 2010 Episode pictures Hello Knarrow02, How do you get all those episode pictures in HD and without a Disney XD/Disney Channel logo? Are you doing this with a program or something? Zer0Z14 15:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Issue 17: April 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Issue 18: April 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Issue 19: May 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Issue 20: May 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Issue 21: June 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Issue 22: June 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Recent Changes Patrol invitation Topher and I would like to invite you to be a part of the . You've shown that you're a reliable person with a good knowledge of the show. You've fixed quite a few mistakes recently. Being a part of the Patrol it just a small addition to what you're already doing, which is when you look at an edit, you mark that you've looked at it. You do this for both the edits that you determine are okay and for the ones that have to be fixed (and then you go ahead and fix it). That way, other members of the Patrol will see that edits have already been checked and they can go on to other edits. If you decide to join the Patrol, your own edits will automatically be marked as Patrolled. It's another indication of the quality work you've done here. When you've made your decision, you can let either one of us know and we'll take it from there. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : You now have Rollback rights. All edits by you from this point will automatically be marked as Patrolled. : If you can, please head over to the Dividing up the Recent Changes Patrol forum and select an area that you'd like to work on. You can still mark any of the ones you check outside that area as well. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) A Verry Perry Christmas Since you have ity, I wanna ask you if the french audio works for every episode, even Doof side of the moon. And if so, how do the songs sound in French? Great, though that's odd since France doesn't have some of the episode, such as Perry lays an egg. Could perhaps tell me what the French versions of Mother Nature won, and Evil Love sound like once you've heard them? Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 The Reason Hey I know your no.1 is Stacey.Your picture was Stacey so I knew you love Stacey and So thats why I knew Stacey was your no,1.My No.1 is Isabella because I am a fan of Phineas.michelpacheo1 19:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Michelpacheo1 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Hello Knarrow02! How did you got these Season 2 Episodes pics in HD quality? Did you got them from BarlowGirl101 videos on Youtube? Thank you, Diovos 00:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012